The Charuso Uzumaki Chronicles
by The SnKo
Summary: AU & TT  This story follows Naruto's twin brother as he attempts to correct past mistakes and acquire the woman he loves... by any means necessary. M for intense violence, death, torture, language, gore, lemons, and other sick things. main parings Slightnaruxhina ocxhina naruxhina  in that order , ocxLayla EL itachixanko. Lots of sakura bashing Full summary inside
1. A New Day

AU & TT This story follows Naruto's twin brother as he attempts to correct past mistakes and acquire the woman he loves... by any means necessary. M for intense violence, death, torture, language, gore, lemons, and other sick things. main parings Slightnaruxhina ocxhina naruxhina (in that order), ocxLayla EL itachixanko. Lots of sakura bashing, some sasuke, kakashi and hiruzen bashing. there will be dimension jumping not alot thought but expect some WWE related things

3/19/12

A/N & Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic so it might not be all that well written so any positive reviews and constructive criticism would be great if you flame it I WILL reply back with a guy/guy clone…Lee yoai lemon try me if you dare. Although I have Chapters 1-7 written I will not update them all at once for reviews sake to see what I should change based on what you guys want. This story is mainly for fans of Hinata there are slight naruhina but it's manly the oc(me)hina. And people that hate Sakura rejoice I have a chapter that you'll love. Now if you like lots of description then there won't be much because I'm a straightforward kind of guy now if you already didn't know I don't own Naruto or any or any jutsu that I didn't create(although I wish I own Hinata) Shenlong belongs to my good friend Shenlong7. And Charuso Uzumaki belongs to me because he is a fragment of my imagination and my split personality. For this story to not be confusing… well mostly, consult the war arc of the manga or play UNS Generations. Also Naruto has Yin Kyuubi Charuso has Yang and they will be addressed as such. So on with the story. (BTW this story takes place 5 years after the war)

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon talking"**

"_**Demon Thinking"**_

**Jutsu**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Brand New Day<p>

It's a beautiful day in New Konoha. The Akatsuki have been defeated, though Kabuto is still at large. Sasuke Uchiha has finally come back to the leaf village had has started to reform his clan with the help of his wife Sakura Haruno, His brother Itachi Uchiha, and Itachi's wife Anko Mitarashi. The five great nations are still on peaceful terms due to the war showing them that their stronger together. Naruto is the new hokage, his wife Hinata Hyuuga is Head of her clan along side cousin Neji Hyuuga, and sister Hanabi Hyuuga.

Naruto and Hinata Are currently living at the Namikaze compound with Naruto's twin/older brother who is the Namikaze clan head and Naruto's chief advisor, Charuso Uzumaki. This is his story the Charuso Uzumaki Chronicles.

It's a beautiful Spring Monday morning in New Konoha, the birds are chirping the sun is shining brightly; there is a cool gentle breeze outside, and a certain blonde haired shinobi is about to begin his day.

Beep, beep, beep; his alarm has been going off for the past five minutes till it woke up its target. "Shut up I'm up all ready dammit" mumble a sleepy Charuso (what you were expecting someone else) as he got out of bed 'I wonder if Hinata-chan is home' he thought while he put on his black pants, his black ninja sandals, and his black shirt that had red stripes going down the side staring at the shoulder that had the leaf symbol in red on the right chest and on the back had the kanji for 'Konoha's Red Flash'. He brushed his teeth and hair and the left his room to go downstairs to see if the love of his life was home.

"G-good morning H-hinata-chan" stuttered a blushing Charuso, and for good reason there stood the woman he loved in front of him wearing nothing except one of Naruto's t-shirts that barley stopped above her thigh and showed off her sexy pale legs and the rim of her gorgeous tight ass.; 'Kami I don't think she's wearing panties' thought Charuso

"O-oh g-good morning Charuso-kun, I didn't know you were still home or I would've worn something more appropriate." said Hinata who begun to blush when she saw Charuso gawking at her body.

'Man she's cute when she blushes.' "Oh it's fine it's your home as well as mine and Naruto's" 'though I wish it was just me and you' "Plus you look great in that Hina-chan."

"Thank you, do you want me to make you any breakfast?"

"No thanks, I was actually coming to see if you wanted to go out with me."

"Charuso-kun I'm married, and to your brother." teased Hinata

"I meant to breakfast." Said a blushing Charuso 'How does she keep making me blush'

"I know I was only joking, let me shower and get dressed then we can go"

"Ok said Charuso as he went to sit on the couch 'till he remembered something "Um Hinata-chan"

"Yes"

"Are you wearing..."

"Yes I am see." she replied as she pulled up her t-shirt to show Charuso she was wearing panties. She was wearing a pair that Charuso had bought her once that said 'Ruso's Vixen' on the ass. This caused Charuso to have a slight nosebleed that neither notice as Hinata went in to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Well that's Chapter 1; I really didn't think it was that short though put hey they should get longer so please read review and recommend that would be much appreciated.<p>

Ja Ne


	2. My Idiot Brother

A/N & Disclaimer: Well that was a let down I just realized how short Chapters 1-3 are but don't fret chapter 4 _should_ be longer. And I don't own Naruto, if I did Orochimaru would've not been alive for so long. I do own Charuso and if you want to use him don't be afraid to ask. So now that that's out of the way on with the story.

"Talking"

'Thinking**'**

'**Demon talking'**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

"**Extremely pissed of or transformed person"**

**Jutsu**

* * *

><p>Charuso was sitting on the couch resisting the urge to use a technique created by the Rikudo Sennin called <strong>kinjutsu: me no kopi<strong>, to peek on Hinata while she's in the shower 'till he felt a familiar chakra signature at the door 'Yes a distraction, even if it is my idiot brother' Charuso thought as Naruto walked in the door.

"Hey nii-san!" said Naruto as he close the door behind him.

"What baka-sama?"

"Stop calling me Sama it's annoying."

"You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"Oh shut up teme."

"Do I look like Sasuke to you?"

"No you look like Dad and Eminem had an asshole of a baby"

"Touché, but seriously what the fuck do you want."

"I have something to tell you, so can you bring _my_ wife and try not to break her heart on the way" said Naruto joking like an idiot which pissed Charuso off because it brought up bad memories of something that everyone except Naruto and Hinata knows that he regret's. So in a fit of blind rage hey gathered chakra in to his right hand.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"Yeah" asked Naruto

"**Kaze no katta!"** cried Charuso only to find out that it was actually a clone 'Dammit he's gonna want answers Kurama any ideas?' asked Charuso as he went into his mindscape.

**'For you to call him idiot all the time you sure care about his opinion'**

'Well he is Hokage and can exile me'

**'You're his brother maybe he won't'**

'For the second time do I look like Sasuke to you.' Yang laughs at the comment because although Sasuke Chidori'd Naruto in the chest he still sees's Sasuke as a brother.

**'Well what's wrong with exile?'**

'You know what's keeping me here and I'm not gonna think it'

'**You wanna know something kit.'**

'What?'

**'Fanboy should be your new name; you're like a male Sakura.'**

'Fuck. You. Do not compare me to her, plus I have to make sure Naruto doesn't die killing him is my job though I won't get paid, but at least I'll get some pussy so it all works out.'

**'You're really goin' through with it huh?'**

'Yeah, if a god told you can go back in time, fix everything, and get the woman that you love wouldn't you do it.'

**'so if we go will you give her the Nibi?'**

'Sure fine then.'

**'Well, I would say yes.'**

'Great now have to go' said Charuso as he fist pounded Kyuubi and left the mindscape and was back in his house on the couch, at that moment Hinata came out of her room dressed in white tank top that if you looked closely showed her nipples, a light lavender-colored mini skirt, and heels that matched her skirt but had a white strap up the ankle. Charuso just couldn't control his blush especially when Hinata gave the most seductive smirk ever and said "Like what you see."

"You're a tease you know that." Said Charuso "So, are you ready to go now?"

"Yes and who did you hit with that **Kaze no katta**?"

"Your husband, turned out to be a clone though" he replied nonchalantly

"Did you know it was a clone?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you do it."

"Look if you're gonna plat 20 questions could you walk and do it I'm starving" said Charuso as he walked out the house and locked the door then they went out the compound gate so Charuso could put the seal on it. 'I'm one evasive motha-'

"Answer the question." Said Hinata

'Dammit' thought Charuso "Eh what was the question again?"

* * *

><p>And that's chapter two and if u didn't figure it out by now Charuso is as non-caring scheming asshole... and I'm so proud and here's the part that's important<p>

Kaze no Katta- Wind Cutter- basically a wind version of lightning blade that both charuso and naruto know and created.

**kinjutsu: me no kopi no jutsu- forbidden art: art of the eye copy- its self explanatory but if you must know since the sage of six paths created dojutsu its only far that his reincarnations(charuso and naruto) should have them(sharingan and byakugan) also ima make a poll since i have a real tensa zangetsu and my bro has a benihime should naruto get benihime and charuso tensa zangets options are yes and no**


	3. BreakfastTime

A/N & Disclaimer: Well I'm back after like a month so Ima make this brief. I don't own Naruto do own Charuso shenlong7 owns Shenlong and I love Hinata. Oh and tallmann009 is awesome.

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking**'**

'**Demon talking'**

'**_Demon Thinking'_**

"**Extremely pissed of or transformed person"**

**Jutsu**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Breakfast Time<p>

"The question was, why did you try and hit your brother with a kaze no katta?" said Hinata as she and Charuso left the Namikaze compound.

"Oh yeah, well he's an idiot, simple as that."

"How would you feel if I jyuken striked you every time you say something sarcastic?"

"Well Hina-chan you of all people should know I like it rough."

"You're an asshole, you know that."

"And you have a very pretty one."

"You're a perv"

"You know you love me." Said Charuso as he noticed how Hinata's mood change "Well we're here, oh and we need to hurry Naruto wants to see us."

"Why?"

"I don't know" he replied as they went inside of the restaurant that Charuso and Tuechi owned called 'Kitsune Nosu (1) (2)'.

"Hey old jiji, how's it going?" asked Charuso as he shook Tuechi's hand.

"Hey Ruso-san, I'm doing all right. You know Lee-kun and Ayame-chan are engaged now."

"Really, that's awesome, right Hinata-chan?"

"Yeah, right, awesome."

"What's wrong with her" Tuechi whispered to Charuso

"I dunno, maybe it was something I said, I'll talk to her later."

"So you're here to eat right?"

"Yeah, can I have a tailed beast bomb special and substitute the hash browns for potatoes, and for a drink can I get a flames of youth coffee with extra cream?"

"And you Hinata-san?"

"Um, can I get a Crimson spiral with extra cinnamon and eggs?"

"Okay it'll be ready in ten minutes"

"Sure you'll know where I'm at." Said Charuso as he spotted his friend Shenlong and Tsunade and led Hinata to that table."

"Hey baa-chan what's up?"

"Didn't I tell you and that brother of yours to stop calling me that?"

"And we'll never listen" he replied laughing.

"Asshole, hey Hinata you all right?"

"Hello Tsunade-sama, I was just thinking about something."

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not unless your a Yamanaka." Said Hinata 'Or a Charuso'

"I'm right here so I would like to be in the conversation to."

"Wow dude I didn't know you were part Aburame."

"You're an asshole kid."

"You're on to talk." Replied Charuso

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing you're just a dick."

"Those sound like fighting word to me."

"Well let's take this outside." Said Charuso as him and Shenlong stared each other down and tried to see who could get their killing intent highest causing some of the customers to pass out. Then the bust out laughing and shook hands casing everyone conscious to sweat drop.

'Is this really how me and Naruto act?' thought Tsunade

'He's so childish at times but that's why I love him, huh, where is that coming from I'm married.' Thought Hinata as the waiter came with their food(not writing meal)

* * *

><p>1 Kistune Nosu: Fexes Den<p>

2 the eason Charuso made the resturant with Tuechi was a way to get more influence in the civilian council. so far he has tuechi, sakura's family and thats it

Ja' ne


	4. Moment of Truth

A/N & Disclaimer: Yo happy summer, what's up, bet you thought I quit huh well I did… not you should've seen the looks on your faces then message me and tell me what it looked like. Sorry about the late update but been really busy with my WWE training lately but chapters should be up every week now. Now that I have said that I have to set things straight and bring things to our attention.. firstly the reason my story is under the Naruto Hinata section is not because there is naruhina as main paring naruto and hinata are main characters along with my oc the option is characters a and b douche bags (you know who you are). Second it has come to my attention that soon stories with lemons and extreme violence will be banned so that means no hinata getting pleasured and no sakura getting mauled to bit chunks or whatever floats your boat. And if you want to do something about it please visit www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#. So now on with the story.

* * *

><p>"Talking"<p>

'Thinking**'**

'**Demon talking'**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

"**T****ransformed person or powerful being talking"**

**Jutsu**

Chapter 4: Moment of truth (lies)

* * *

><p>"Well that was a great meal, but Hinata-chan and I must visit the village idiot." Said Charuso as their waitress picked up everyone's dishes. As they left the restaurant Hinata asked "Why do you always pick on Naruto-kun?"<p>

"Why did you marry him?"

"Because I love him" Hinata asked more than stated

"Hn, is that right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing I just seem to have the memory of you saying that to me as well."

"That's because I d- hey you never answered my question." she replied changing the subject 'Nice save' she thought.

"Whatever I'm sick off walking" he said as he grabbed her hand and flashed outside of the hokage tower. As they walked to the front desk the secretary (the counsel chooses them in my story to give hokages grief) Aku Meinu greeted them in a nasty manner while chewing gum (think bitchy secretaries from movies based from 1960 till 1990 just not the ones categorized under I want to cheat on my wife with you)."Well hello Akuma-san and Miss Uzumaki."

"Aku might I have to remind you how I don't like when people lie so I try my hardest to make it true, just ask your son and husband, oh wait thats right ANBU are still searching for the remaining body parts, so if you don't want to be seeing them before you visit their graves _alive _then I suggest you tell my brother that __Charuso__and Miss Hyuga are here for our meeting. Do I make myself clear?" Charuso said in an eerily calm voice while admiring his sword and releasing his killing intent enough to manifest it into the form of kyuubi's grinning head over him (think Zabuza's awakening in generations) which caused both Aku, and Hinata to shudder from fear and concern respectively, several birds to fall and die and 1 **elder scroll **to activate saving a redguard named Charuso from execution(1).

"H-hai Charuso-san if I'll take you to Hokage-sama now" replied a very pale Aku as she led Charuso and Hinata down the long hallway to Naruto's office. Once they arrived Aku knocked on the door to see if Naruto was in. "Yes let them in." he said as Aku, Charuso, and Hinata walked in.

"Hello Naruto-kun how was your day"said Hinata as she glanced at Charuso then walked over to Naruto and kissed him much to Charuso's annoyance and Yang's amusement.

'She totally did that to piss me off'

**'I know but isn't it hilarious I sooo wish you could see your face or better yet I'll show you'** said Yang laughing his ass off while doing a perfect transformation into Charuso.

'Kurama, Fuck. You.' he replied as he cut off the link. 'Need a outlet before I kill my idiot brother' he said once his eyes fell upon Aku. 'Yes she'll do fine' When Aku was about to leave she was suddenly stopped by Charuso.

"Aku and thats a very nice perfume your wearing." he said while smiling and performing the eye sparkle jutsu

"Arigato Charuso-_kun(2)_ its imported from Yuki no Kuni" she replied blushing

"Might I make a suggestion?"

"Hai"

"Its called 'Blade of the soul' you'll love it it'll make your head roll I guarantee." he said still smiling while reaching for his sword unnoticed by all

"Don't you mean spin instead of roll Charuso-san?" asked Aku

"No I meant roll." he stated with a sadistic smirk and in a quick succession he sliced his blade through her neck swung his sword to get the blood off and put it in its sheath with a click which cause a slowly forming line to appear around her neck. Then the blood from it gushed forward as her head indeed rolled off. "Goddammit she got blood on my shirt! Anaguma-san would you be so kind as to clean this mess up arigato." he said as the Badger masked ANBU came down and took the body away and used a minor water jutsu to clean the blood

'At least we got the whole body for this one' the anbu in the room collectively thought with a sweat drop.

"Niisan why did you do that?"

"A, I needed to, B, she pissed me off, and C, I'm a sucker for family reunions." he said in a bored tone.

"If thats the case I'm surprised you haven't killed me yet" he said as Charuso smirked then stop once he realized he was that went unnoticed by everyone somehow."Which brings me to one of the reasons I brought you here"

'Aww shit Kurama got an excuse'

**'Just make something up that it partially true and can't be disproved.'**

'I could've thought that on my own'

**'But you didn't'**

"Why exactly did you hit me witgh that **Kaze no Katta**?"

"Beacuse your an idiot and that was a clone" he replied while inspecting his nails

"But what if wasn't a clone?" questined

"Why are you guys on my case, because I seem to remember a certain asshole Uchiha shoving not one but multiple chidori into your chest!"

"This isn't about him."

"Fine I'll tell you how I knew it was a clone." "Well Hinata-chan with your Byakugan you should know how me and Naruto make our clones right."

"Hai you use Kurama's Chakra while Naruto-kun uses his own chakra"

"Exactly, and dobe you know how we can sense each other's transformations as well at the progression of it and our kyubi chakra?."

"Right,... hey stop calling me that!"

"No, well I traced none of Kurama's chakra in the clone so I knew it was a clone." explained Charuso 'Okay Hinata's a smart

girl and she knows me best so she won't believe it nor will she say anything now lets see how naïve Naruto is.'

'Really he's gonna lie bye telling the truth' thought Hinata

"Well it makes sense so I believe you just don't do it again." said Naruto

"No." Charuso replied simply "Now what else did you want."

"I'm going on a mission with Kakashi, Sai, and Shikamaru. To Rakurai no Kuni"

"Whats the objective." asked Hinata

"Kill Kabuto" Naruto replied darkly

* * *

><p><strong>AN PLEASE READ **And thats chapter 4 hope you guys liked I know did expescially when the chicks head got cut off. If you was think that was awsome think of what I have in store for sakura it possibly might be worse then what Kingkakashi did to her in his story Naruto vs Sasuke the Aftermath great read. So if you want to find out vote at the link thats at the beginning of this chapter and on my profile. It also has come to my attention this story has 582 views but only 14 reviews and my threat still stands if I dont get more reviews guy/lee lemon is the next chapter I have it written too, now on to the important parts.

Yuki no Kuni – land of snow

Rakurai no Kuni – land of lightning

Aku Meinu – translates to Evil bitch charuso went way out of his way to make her suffer

Akuma - vile creature, evil being, demon (term used by anti-charuso villagers to address him)

its the name of a character I created in a very awsome rpg game anyone to correctly guess gets their own character(might be important might get killed of havent desided) just send a name village and chakra affinity but you have to corectly guess the game I even underlined the hint

(2) Yes she hates his guts put she scared shitless of him plus when you compliment women they become nicer

remember read & review and if you like the story add to alerts

Ja'ne


	5. Filler: Ninja Info Cards

A/N&Disclaimer: This is not a chapter I am just giving a quick assessment of both naruto's and charuso's skills; a ninja info card or mini bingo book of sorts. Also this is because people think Charuso is unbeatable which isn't true so I had to do this and Chapter 5 is still under construction sso tthis is a fill in. I don't own Naruto or his world or any thing involving bleach. I don't own the Shirugan that is prperty of Guybrush007. I do own Charuso and I own you at call of duty. Speaking of call of duty I have 2 xbox 360 gamertags if you want to play send KINGCARMINE14 and/or BrougeKick WWE friend request.

* * *

><p>Filler Chapter: Ninja info Cards<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki<p>

Age: 21

DOB: October 10th

Rank: Jonin

Status: Active Duty

Occupation: Rokudaime Hokage

Known aliases: Hero of Konoha, Rokudaime Hokage, The Chosen Child/Child of Prophecy, The Orange Flash/Orenji no Furasshu

Village: Konohagakure no Sato dubbed 'New Konoha' after reconstruction

Noticeable traits: whisker-like marks on each cheek, spiky blond hair, cerulean blue eyes bears a striking resemblance to the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze

Team: Team Seven/ team Kakashi

Teammates: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Charuso Uzumaki

Sensei(s): Kakashi Hatake and Jiraya of the Sannin

Relatives/ immediate family(living): Charuso Namikaze Uzumaki relationship: twin brother. Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki relationship: Wife Tsunade Senju relationship: adoptive grandmother

Bloodline abilities: Shirugan: Due to the interference of Kyuubi the Sharingan and Byakugan dojutsus gifted to the Rikudo Sennin's reincarnation merged with the Uzumakis clans natural abilities with fuinjutsu. It has the abilities of the sharingan and Byakugan in stages along with the ability to write, activate, deactivated, and memorize seals. Stage 1:Byakugan same appearance; Stage 2: Shirugan appearance iris becomes a silvery like color leaving the pupil to take the color of the previous iris along with the three tomoe of the sharigan has the abilities of both the Sharingan and the sealing abilities stated above.

Bloodline abilities(cont.) Rinnegan due to being the reincarnation of the Rikudo Sennin he has the ability to unlock the fabled eye. Has met the requirements to unlock eye but rarely uses it. Requirement: one's soul must be Pure, one's soul must be at balance or at one with your self, or kill a previous Rinnegan wielder

Elemental affinities/ Jutsu styles: (Primary)Wind, Fire, and Water affinities (Secondary) Earth. Special jutsu: soul arts information not available.

Space/time ninjutsu

Abilities in ninja skills: Ninjutsu: SS(Equaled only by Orochimaru of the Sannin)

Taijutsu: A

Genjutsu: B

Kenjutsu:S

Fuinjutsu:S

Tracking:SS(being host of a fox has benefits)

Stealth/Assasination(in order) S/B(great stealth but little to now assasination teqhniques)

Chakra Levels:Kage if not Higher

Chakra Control:mid Jonin

Signature jutsu: Kage Bunshin, Hirashin, Rasengan, Fuuton: rasengan, Kaze no Katta, and ice style ninjutsu of all kinds.

Signature weapons: Tri- pronged Kunai abilities: used as becon for hiraishin or any space/time jutsu a pistol used to shoot out chakra

Soul Sword named Sode no Shirayuki(1) abilites: Ice style energy waves/ninjutsu, soul abilities: absolve of sins, seal soul of a person into the sword, and another person/object. Can channel chakra (raw/elemental) Is rumored to have an avatar of sword reside in his psyche/mindscape.

Creator of Fuuton: RasenShuriken, blood clones, co-creator of the true henge

* * *

><p>Name: Charuso Namikaze Uzumaki<p>

Age: 21

DOB: October 10

Rank: Jonin

Status: Active Duty

Village: Konohagakure no Sato dubbed 'New Konoha' after reconstruction

Known aliases: The Red Flash/Aka no Furasshu, The Herald of Death

Noticeable traits: Curelean blue eyes, western continents style hair cut, blond hair, bears a striking resemlance to the Yondaime Hokage, vertical cu going from slightly above right eyebrow to cheekbone

Team:Due to there being and uneven amount of gaduates and his all-around type of abilites he was assigned to do missions with what team needed him but is written down as a member of Team Seven/ Team Kakashi

Teammates: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno

Relatives(living): Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki relationship: Twin Brother Hinata Hyuga Uzumaki relationship: Ex-Lover and sister-in-law Tsunade Senju relationship: adopted Grandmother

Bloodline abilities: Shirugan: Due to the interference of Kyuubi the Sharingan and Byakugan dojutsus gifted to the Rikudo Sennin's reincarnation merged with the Uzumakis clans natural abilities with fuinjutsu. It has the abilities of the sharingan and Byakugan in stages along with the ability to write, activate, deactivated, and memorize seals. Stage 1:Byakugan same appearance; Stage 2: Shirugan appearance iris becomes a silvery like color leaving the pupil to take the color of the previous iris along with the three tomoe of the sharigan has the abilities of both the Sharingan and the sealing abilities stated above.

Bloodline abilities(cont.) Rinnegan: He has the abilty to unlock the Rinnegan but has not met the need requirments to obtain it (see card of Naruto Uzumaki)

Elemental affinities/ Jutsu styles: (Primary)Wind, Fire, and Water affinities (Secondary) Lightning. Special jutsu: soul arts information not available.

Space/time ninjutsu

Abilities in ninja skills: Ninjutsu: S

Taijutsu: A(uses kitsune style but also a brawler style) (2)

Genjutsu: A(due to sadistic and dark nature is very creative of genjutsu)

Kenjutsu:SS (Rivaled By Uchiha Itachi, and Orchimaru of the Sannin)

Fuinjutsu:A

Tracking:SS(being host of a fox has benefits)

Stealth/Assassination(in order) B/S; mid-high stealth, quick and efficient assassination techniques Ex:Tamashi no geijutsu: Mugen Furasshu/ Soul art: Infinite Flash (effects unknown due to everyone to have seen it be dead)

Chakra Levels:Kage if not Higher

Chakra Control: Jonin

Signature jutsu: Kage Bunshin, Hirashin, Rasengan, Fuuton: rasengan, Kaze no Katta, Getsuga Tensho.

Signature weapons: Tri- pronged Kunai abilities: used as beacon for hiraishin or any space/time jutsu

a pistol used to shoot out chakra

Soul Sword named: Tensa Zangetsu(3) abilities Can channel chakra(raw/elemental) can condemn on soul to the under world or force you to witness your worst fears, can seal a persons soul into the sword, another person, or another object Shoots out a dark energy waves dubbed Getsuga Tensho. Is rumored to have an avatar of the sword live in his psyche/mindscape

Creator of the Kaze no Katta, and demi clone jutsu co-creator of the true Henge

that took awhile to type. Chapter five should be up some time tomarrow. Also fo those that say charuso is unbeatable thats not true Naruto is the only one capable of beating Charuso _singlehandedly_ I think thats a word but you know what I meant look at their skills grading level they have certain advantages iover eachother they're only even in taijutsu.

* * *

><p>(1)&amp;(3) links to the swords are on my profile<p>

(2) Charuso has a brawler style because while Naruto left with Jiraya Charuso had another peek at the forbidden scroll and found a dimension traveling jutsu so he went to well our world and trained with WWE superstars Sheamus, CM Punk, and Randy Orton will be explained in chapter 10 or 11(thats also how he got the pistols)

Remember read and review or guy and lee lemon

Ja'ne


	6. Naruto Finds Out

A/N & Disclaimer: Now that we got that very nasty business behind us you should all now know to not mess with me or you will get mind raped. Everything I say is the truth if its not then I make it true, and I never ever go back on my word. No I'm not quoting Naruto. Now I will try to have this and another chapter up today so if I don't get at least 3 new reviews by Sunday I will write a shippuden naruto/chibi naruto yaoi; and if you think I'm bull shitin' go back a chapter. Also I'm gonna make a poll on how Charuso gives his last 'fuck you' before he goes back in time so the only people that can vote have to dislike Sakura and/ or Sasuke but mainly Sakura. Now onto business I don't own Naruto Masashi Kishimoto does, though I am currently in a legal battle with him over ownership of Hinata... okay not really but a guy can dream right *cue worlds tiniest violin*. Also the A/N's at the end of each chapter are important too so read those as well. Now enjoy.

And thank you Yomitoru for adding me to your alerts

* * *

><p>"Yay ramen time!" – Talking<p>

'I wonder if I can make a ramen creating jutsu_,'_ – Thinking/mental conversation

**"Don't wast time inventing stupid jutsu,"** – Big head iruka/Kyuubi talking

**'dumb ass blondes'** – Kyuubi thinking

"**Super Cool Ninja art: Ramen jutsu- pork and miso"** jutsu

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Naruto Finds Out<p>

* * *

><p><em>Previously: "No." Charuso replied simply "Now what else did you want."<em>

_"I'm going on a mission with Kakashi, Sai, and Shikamaru. To Rakurai no Kuni"_

_"Whats the objective." asked Hinata_

_"Kill Kabuto" Naruto replied darkly_

Hinata had a mixed feeling of dread of the name and hate towards the man, while Charuso was ready to kill. "So the little fuck decided to come out and play." stated Charuso as he walked across the office and faced outside of the window

"So it seems,for some reason he's begun kidnapping pregnant women, young children, and newborns with any or belonging to families with special abilities in Rakurai no Kuni and the Raikage has requested that Konoha assist them. The Raikage stated he only bothered to ask us for two reasons, A Kabuto is from Konoha thus our responsibility, and B Me the current Kage, and you two relatives of the Kage have direct history and a vendetta against Kabuto"

"So why that also explains why you are going but what I want to know is why choose now and why not send me instead of you"

"Because aniki, she is _my_ wife and I will avenge her honor." said Naruto with a litte too much emphasis on the word my.

"While that may be the case she was _my_ girlfriend at the time so that duty befalls to me" he said getting a little peeved

"Oh so now you act like you care when _you_ dumped her 6 month's after causing her to become even more depressed than she already was believing that it was her fault! So you can shut the fuck up you heartless teme and I will take care of my wife!" shouted Naruto shooting out of his seat and slamming his hands on the desk(while all this is happening Hinata is frozen in shock and fear I don't think they noticed)

Suddenly Charuso turned around Shirugan blazing Flooding the room with his KI once again causing birds to drop dead also noticing that Hinata is there seemingly frozen but not wanting to take any chances.

"**Bad move kit" said Yin**

'What are you talking about?' he replied as he was suddenly pulled into his mindscape

* * *

><p>When he arrived in his mindscape he took the time to look at how much it changed over the years. No longer was it the dark, damp, and cold sewer it once was now its more of along hall way with lots of doors labeled on the walk down to Yin's cell. Once he got there He saw a pissed of Charuso glaring at him as if hoping that the look alone would kill him and Yin going to sleep. "Oi aniki what are you doing here?"<p>

"I'm here 'cause I wanna kick your ass."

"And why is that you can't be angry for what I said and if you are you should be angry at yourself for treating a girl like Hina-chan that way."

"**Kit you don't know the whole story so just be quiet." **Yin said trying to end it before it became a fight.

"Oh shove it baka-kitsune we all know that you like this teme more than me so of course you'll pick his side!"

"**How dare you a lowly ningen act like you know the inner workings of the mind of me Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune! While it maybe true that I prefer Charuso over you that's a technicality because though we are separated my dark half/Yang half and I are essentially the same being but I the Yin half hold no such preferences I like/dislike you both equally**(1) **so if the Yang half likes him more than it has nothing to do with me."**

"I agree with the furball you should only speak of which you understand."

"And I'm telling you and the baka-kitsune that I understand that you dumped Hinata a month after the incident with Kabuto making her even more depressed. Nii-san you know that She had confidence problems, that she thought she was weak and inferior to practically everyone. She loved you, trusted you, and more importantly needed you to be there for her in that time and what did you do you left her when she was at her most vulnerable. That crushed her the man she loved most in the world abandoned her because in her mind 'she was to weak and pathetic to stop that from happening to her.' I tried telling her that couldn't be the case because even though you act as if you couldn't care about anybody it was obvious that you loved her but now I'm second guessing that belief."

"You don't think I fucking knew that! I know I can be a heartless bastard but do you hjonestly think so low of me that I would dump her for that reason. I loved Hinata-chan hell I still do and deep down I probably love you too brother. And the number one rule of when you love someone is that their happiness and saftey comes before your own."he said calming down a bit but what he said next will take Naruto by suprise no matter how many times he hears it. In a mix of a regretful and sad tone Charuso continues "If any one is to blame its me I rely on the Shirugan a lot when I fight which as a drawback slows down the users speed. I couldn't get there in time to stop it. But the parts that make me feel the worst and will forever haunt my dreams is the fact that even considering how far I was I could still hear her crying, screaming no and for him to stop, and yelling my name for me to help her and take the pain and emotional stress away. And when I got there I could've killed him then and there but instead I got Hinata-chan and Flashed to the village."

"Even if thats true that still doesn't give you the right to avoid her the way you did."

"Brother I thought you of all people would understand, after the retrival mission you avoid Sakura- meinu because you felt that letting her down was your greatest failure right?" he asked getting a nod from Naruto who realized where this was going. "Thats exactly how I felt. I just could'nt look at her because when I did it reminded me of the sight that I saw when I arrived, when I heard her call out to me asking whats wrong and did she do anything to upset me or was I okay I would always say 'Everythings okay sweetheart go to bed I'll be up shortly' or 'don't worry rabenda-hime I'll be okay' but on the inside I was for lack of a better word sad because it reminded me of her screams. I couldn't even sleep in the same bed with her I would just go in there till she fell asleep then go to sleep in the guest room""Do you know how much it hurt me when I told her that I couldn't see her anymore and that I wasn't the one for her. And she offered her body to me. I already had her virginity but she thought that if she had sex with me again that I would stay with her I guess I was the only stable thing in her life at the moment that she didn't want to lose me" "And you were wrong about another thing brother I was not always the man she loved most she always loved you more and I hated you for it she loved me as well because we are essentually the same person I'm just a bit...darker. But at the moment I knew I couldn't be the one to always protect her I wanted to I was just to weak to so I gave her to you."he said getting angry once more "But you are always bringing up the fact that I don't have her and that you do."

"If thats true why didn't you tell us"

"Because if I would've told you you would never have dated and married her and giving her happiness and-"

"If she had known she would've know she would blame herself even more" cut off Naruto as he realized just what Charuso was going to say

"Exactly" Charuso replied nodding

"But she still should know."

"Don't worry she will." "Now that that's over I'm sure you noticed how disturbed she is so lets make her feel better" as they left the mindscape

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Hinata-chan I'll make the bastard pay for his crimes against you and humanity." said Naruto as he embraced her in a hug and kissed her forehead snapping her out of his daze.<p>

"Promise?"

"Hai and I never go back on my word."

"Brother just bring him back to the village, I want to have my fun with him before Zangetsu condems his soul." "And Hina-chan"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk later?"

"Sure that sounds okay"

"Good now that should conclude this meeting unless you have anything more to say Naruto." Charuso asked getting a reply of no walked out of the door with Hinata following. "Hinata-chan I won't be coming straight home so you'll have to walk home on your own okay?"

"Hai"

"See ya at home... rabenda-hime."

* * *

><p>AN well that whole Chapter is not what I imagined at all actually it came out better. So here's translations key points and a breifing

Rabenda-hime – Lavender princes (should be obvious why he calls her that)

Meinu- bitch(charuso just fucking hates sakura)

Ja'ne – see ya

Thats my twist on my favorite quote from Anthurax the Chaos lord's story Roku Naruto the quote is 'I don't discriminate I hate you both equally'

By now it should be obvious what kabuto did but under no circumstances will I right a scene for that. My best torture shall come to those that deserve it. Also you learned that like Naruto, Charuso has a mask for his emotions but he convinces himself he is the mask so he's not really at one with his feelings. But he can love and is not the cold hearted bastard he tries to be.

So read and review And if you like the story add it to alerts I try to have a chapter up by saturday of each week but shit happens so for best updates add to alerts. And if I don't get reviews there WILL be a Shippuden Naruto/Chibi Naruto yaoi scene. Don't believe me go back a chapter

Ja'ne


	7. Guess Who's Back

Hey guy's remember me, no, well allow me to reintroduce myself. I used to be called Charuso-san author of The Charuso Uzumaki Chronicles but after a full year and a name change I am now The SnKo

Now for all of you CUC fans fear not this story is not dead i never had a computer but thats fixed now. This story will be updated soon just not frequently because of the true reason I'm writting this. As some of you may know Wacko12 has but Schattenriech up for adoption, ow you may be wondering what the hell does that have to do with me? Well I'm the guy that adopted the story that is whats going to be updated a lot somewhat frequently because I have a life and now I'm a Youtube quickscoper (yt channel- TheSnKoh drop a sub) so go over and follow that story aswell and dont forget to review to all future updates

SnKo out


End file.
